Insane potion
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Yasuo, Varus, LeBlanc and Soraka decides to play a costume game. But Boris, the shop assistant of Summoner's Rift want to have fun, so he decides to make some extra pheromone potion. Sex, lemon, indecent speech. If you don't like, don't read it!


**Insane potion**

Boris, the shopkeeper of Summoner's Rift was always watching how the Champions play the game in the League. He was the first thing what the Champions saw a every match beginning, he sold items for them, he healed them after every recall. He never said anything and no one noticed his important meaning of his job. But he was sad deeper inside his heart. He was lonelly, and soon, he became envy at the Champions. But also, he was tired of the usual games, some Champions was very famous and some of them was less famous, but one thing remained the same, he always saw the same familiar faces then matches before, match by match. Nothing ever changed. Sometimes a new Champion joined at the League, but it was very sometimes and after a couple of days, the new Champion became 'old', losing his new attributes. So, the shopkeeper decided, he would make out some fun. Time to try out something funny, new and different. But he was afraid how it will goes on..

Once four Summoner decided to play a costume game - for fun. All mid, all way. Boris tought it would be the best time for his new idea. Until the Summoner's picked their Champions, loaded and before they will come to set up their items he took some of the potions and changed them to his 'own-funny-potions'.

The Summoner's Champions arrived with a blight light from the sky. Two-two on each sides. The purple team has Yasuo and Varus against LeBlanc and Soraka.

The Champions sets their own items and headed to middle lane. Boris became even more nervous while watched how their walk toward each others. He has vision everywhere in the map, so it wouldn't be a problem for he.

Minions have spawned!

The match was quite interesting, skillshots one by one, friendly taunts and friendly fights. Soraka was out from mana, so she takes her mana potion from her pocket to drink it out, but suddenly she disappeared in a blue blight. Boris, who was watched every minute from the match almost felt his heart stopped. _What if I killed a Champion?!_ -was tought on it. Yasuo and Varus stopped at the moment and they stared at the Soraka-light, missed to notice LB's chains toward them. Then LB had to port back behind his minions, next to Soraka and she stoped too for a moment. When the smoke fog after the blue light was gone they stared at Soraka, who had to changed into a male champion. They were spectless for a moment, they just stared at Soraka with a huge shock on their face.

- What is it? - asked Soraka who noticed nothing from the changes. Then he looked down at oneself and finally understood. - I don't know how it could ever happen.. Maybe the Stars.. - he tried to cover himself by his hands while his face got even more blushed.

- Cool..! - said Varus with a smirk on his face.

Yasuo closed on of his eyes, he was scratching his chin with one of his hands while he tried to decide how it good or bad or what they could do against.. or with it. LB was shocked, swapped her look between the two team members.

- C..Continue -said Soraka, and took out an another potion from his tought maybe it can fix the problem.

Yasuo shrugged, noticed his low health and took his own potion for some extra health. Happened the same with Yasuo than with Soraka. Yasuo just became a female champion, got huge boobs, tiny hands, womanly arms and legs, wider waist, womanly face and voice - opposite than Soraka - but everything stayed the same as he liked to wear it, so he still wears his own clothes whats left uncovered his breasts. The champions shocked again for a moment but they now figured out whats going on.

- The potions..! - yelled LeBlanch but she was already late, Varus had to drink his own and Yasuo took an another one.. She covered his eyes with one of her hands. - Oh Noxus!

The next sceene what she was able to see is when Yasuo and Varus had to kiss passionatelly, rubbing their breasts against each others, and Yasuo - she don't know how - was already naked. Soraka watched them with lust in her eyes, dark red blush was still on his face. The potions what Boris was made with full of pheromones - he really wanted a great show!

Soraka started to took his clothes off and LB lost his mind, she can't even decide stay or join - when she heard out a load moan of the 'girls' - took her potions and drink all out.

Yasuo was layed on the grass and Varus was on the top of she, licked her juicy and saliva mixed pussy while it floated down on Yasuo's tights, who was fingering her partner, who moaned louder than she did. Soraka was next to Yasuo, driving her head to suck his balls and LeBlanch was next to he, was about to jerking his oneself off while watched the erotic view.

Then Soraka hit a hand on Varus' shoulder - Enough! I will do with you what you did with me!

- Woohoo! - said Yasuo and let Varus off, she was already existed from the continous view of them.

Varus blushed, now the champions had to know, he and Soraka had sex.

- I will fuck you when you're a virgin woman! Rough as you did! - said Soraka.

Before Varus could say anything Soraka grabbed her waist and pulled it toward his throbbing erection. Without saying anything entered as deep as he could. Varus yelled out in pain, squeezed her fists on the ground and shut her eyes.

- Goood... I want.. more pain! - said Varus while Soraka entered again and again even more violently as Varus' entertrance allowed it. Soon Varus started to moan like a whore, loud and full lusty, while played on her own breasts and bucked her ass up for Soraka's thrust who now can't even stop himself, dragging Soraka's senses even more closer to cum. Soraka tought he will come earlier than Varus could, so he was reaching her pussy and started to rub it outside, like how he trusts, not to break the ecstasy feeling in Varus. Varus felt Soraka can't even hold it anymore, his thrusts was out of rythm, sometimes faster then slower than before, so she reached his waist with her hands and squuezed her butt against his lap, holding it tighter for a moment when Soraka had to came then she felt her own orgasm almost at the same time and hit her head at his shoulder from the shudden arch in her spine from it. Soraka got it all over his hand.

Yasuo and LeBlanch had sex at the same time too. They we're going into a neares bush where they was teaching each others - as LeBlanch wanted and asked from Yasuo.

- So what should I do for first? -asked LB, watched how Yasuo walked in front of he and sits on his own legs, then he got a slight blush of his gazing eyes.

- Don't force it, it will come naturally - replied Yasuo - kiss me, LeBlanch.

But when Yasuo said it she was already leaned forward and touching LB's lips by hers, looking into his eyes beneath her eyelashes. Then kissed him softly, slowly, testing every reply-move from her partner. When they broke the kiss LB took a touch from his lips by his tongue.

- You're nice, Yasuo.

Without answering anything Yasuo kissed him again with growing passionate, even more faster, with a feeling of needs and moved closer to he, wrasps her arms around his neck and soon she felt, he did the same on her waist.

Yasuo was discovering every corner of his mouth by his sticky tongue, then played with his tongue a rough fight for tastes and places, and when they ran out of breathe broke up before met again with a new kiss.

Yasuo took his hand and placed it on her breast, hissed from the feeling how the hot skin touched her own, and did the same on LB's chest, he could feel his crazy heartpounding under her palm, then slowly she tossed a little away to be able to look into his eyes.

- So.. some of the boys likes this.. - Yasuo started to rub his nipple between two of her fingers, slowly urging it to be hard and when she heard LB gasping for air she leant down and started to lick it slowly with her hot tongue and extremelly hot aired mouth.

- And.. Some of the girls likes this - replied LB, and started to massage her back with his hands, with a relaxing slow pressure and motion. Yasuo now could feel how her muscles was tensed, as LB started to massage her back they almost melted.

- Do you like the pain, LeBlanc? - asked Yasuo softly

- A little - blushed LB again then made a loud moan when Yasuo softly bited his nipple.

LB leaned down and started to kissing and biting softly the sensitive skin over her neck, Yasuo tilted his head to shows off how bad he wanted more from it while moved closer on LB's lap, wrasps her legs around his waist then took his dick against her pussy and started to move, rubbing herself against he, rubbing her nippletips too against his chest. LB almost lose his mind from the slow rythmtorture what Yasuo made but stopped his hands before he could move to grap her waist and go all along.. So he only tilt his head down and started to suck her breasts slowly but violently, making her even more needing you and wrasped his arms behind she, not to let her escape from it. Yasuo felt she could almost broke his tensed spine on his arms, moaned loudly and moving even more faster, little by little, then he fought an another game; pressed his dick against her belly, took one of her fingers onto her mouth to pour it with the most saliva what she could take on it, then pulling the sensitive skin out from the tip of his dick, drawing hot saliva lanes on it what will burn his skin again and again by the cold air and started to massage his balls without touching his dick again. LB moaned out even more loudly, Yasuo drove him crazy with one hand and a simply teasing view what she shows by her whole body, how she took a look into his eyes with a teasing lusty eyes, how she moaned and enjoyed him and her new body at the same time.

- Now! - commanded LeBlanc on his most rough voice with full of lust and need he sound really tortured.

LeBlanc slapped her hands out from the way and grabbed her tight's back pulling her legs off, make her to fall behind, laying on their clothes on the grass. Yasuo lifted one of her legs over LB's soulder and took two of her fingers at to her pussy entertrance to spread the parts away for a little, make the enter a little bit easier for both of us.

- It will hurt.. - said LB while began to enter slowly, Yasuo's breathe stuck out for a moment then he gasped for little gulps from the air - you're too tight..

- You're too big.. - Yasuo yelled out a moan when he felt already fill but LB was still coming inside of he, hitting the sweet spot inside of she.

- Now I understand... - Yasuo tried to speak tried to draw her attention away from the feeling - its like... maybe.. I will torn apart..! Ahhhh! ... Good! Ahh it's fuckin' good! - slowly the feeling of pain from the beginning wanished into a growing pleasure,causing her onto the edge of climax.

LB was trying his best, not to trust her violently like a rapist, but the growing feeling in his man-part caused him, he wanted more, he wanted to reach the orgasm even more time and pour it all out inside of the loud, hot and tight Yasuo, and when she filled continue it, pour every inch of her outside too. He was came earlier than he tought, a strong feeling like an explode warned him, so he started to slow on the rythm to make sure his partner will get his pleasure too, but she took his hand on his shoulder and began to move even more powerfull and harder, rubbing herself all the way against his exploding blood under the sensitive skin and soon she was even more tighter around he, she was close too. LB felt he can't stand it anymore, and after some hard thrust he came; Yasuo felt the burning hot semen hitted her cervix, like it filled everything inside of she and she had to come too with a couple of clonus what makes her even more tight again and again around he.

Both of them felt exhausted, LB was out of his strengh and felt on the top of Yasuo, who enjoyed the covering warm from his body and snuggled undetected against LB, wrasped her hands around he, and when she got some air and find her voice, sayed it on a naughty pleased tone: Attaboy!

When the match was over and the Champions was returned into the lobby, Boris started to thinking: the potions duration was only for the match, whenever they exit from it, they return to the old form. But still, it was the most interesting match what I've ever seen! - he sit back to his chair, then he noticed the huge bone on his pants all along.


End file.
